


Where I Follow, You'll Go

by rainforestgeek



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Autistic Pidge | Katie Holt, Dialogue-Only, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Lance (Voltron) Has ADHD, Neurodivergent Author Writing Neurodivergent Characters, Plane Ride, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 06:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15701382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainforestgeek/pseuds/rainforestgeek
Summary: Lance and Pidge fly from New York to L.A.It can be a trying experience.Work title from Collide by Howie Day





	Where I Follow, You'll Go

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to fill a request from remains-of-stardust on tumblr, and...this happened.  
> Hope you enjoy! Hover over the Spanish text to see the translation.

“Okay Pidge, repeat after me: we do not joke about lethal weapons in airports.”

“Lance, it was _one time._ ”

“Yeah, and we missed our flight! It’s bad enough being Cuban in an American airport, I don’t need your crazy making me look suspicious.”

\--

“…Why are you taking off your shoes, young lady?”

“Because you’re supposed to.”

“No, you’re not.”

“Sir, I’ve flown several dozen times in the last twenty years. I know how to go through airport security, so mind your own quiznaking business.”

“Pidge don’t pick a fight with the rude stranger _._ ”

\--

“I can’t believe they dumped out all my water!”

“I can’t believe you put a liter of water in your carry-on.”

“It was _water_ Pidge! All they had to do was smell it to know that. I’m thirsty!”

“That’s what she said.”

“…”

“Did you just kiss me because I made an immature, severely outdated joke?”

“I’ve never been more in love with you in my life.”

“Go refill your water bottle, you big dork, and get us some snacks. I’ll meet you at the gate.”

\--

“How. Did you get lost. In an airport?”

_“They’re big places, Kit Kat.”_

“There are signs everywhere. This isn’t a department store, airports are built to be easily navigable.”

_“In case you forgot, I’m a bit of a dumbass.”_

“You’re not a dumbass, Lance.”

_“You’re the one who calls me that.”_

“But when I say it I don’t mean it.”

_“You’re not my therapist.”_

“So I can’t do anything about my boyfriend’s self-esteem? But if you forgot to buy peanut brittle, I’m dumping you.”

_“Don’t worry, I’m not THAT stupid.”_

\--

“Pidge, what’s wrong?”

“NOTHING.”

“Come on, sit down, take the window seat. How many people brushed up against you getting on the plane?”

“Three? Twelve? Five thousand? Lance, I feel like cockroaches are crawling all over my skin!”

“Do you need a tight hug or some air?”

“…air.”

“Okay. Here, I have an extra fidget cube in my pocket. I’m gonna get your headphones.”

“Why’s that woman rocking back and forth?”

“Don’t ask that Jimmy, it’s rude.”

“Nah, it’s cool. Hey kid. My girlfriend’s rocking because she feels overwhelmed, and the motion calms her down.”

“If I do that next time I’m upset, will it calm _me_ down too?”

“Maybe. You can certainly try it.”

“…”

“I think that mother was judging you, babe.”

“The kid had a question! Nothing to be ashamed of here. If she had her way he wouldn’t understand.”

“Fixing neurotypical ignorance one child at a time?”

“I _wish_ somebody explained different people to me as a kid.”

“I love you.”

“I know. Here, listen to your stimmy music.”

\--

“Ugh, how long have we been up here?”

“Half an hour.”

“ _That’s it?_ It feels like three! I’ve already made like a thousand paper cranes.”

“And a few dozen origami dogs. I’m using one as a bookmark.”

“I won’t survive this.”

“Get up. Walk up and down the plane. Take your fidget cube.”

\--

“I’m freeeeeeeeeee!”

“SO. LOUD.”

“I love the Burbank airport!”

“I’LL SEE YOU INSIDE.”

\--

“In most airports, you disembark _inside._ Where the engines can’t blast out your eardrums.”

“It may not have been fresh, but I breathed free air. I ran with the wind.”

“You sprinted to the door with your arms spread out like a bird. Half a dozen children copied you.”

“Yeah, I see their parents sending me dirty looks. Your ears okay, Peach?”

“I’m fine. I could use that tight hug, now.”

“My pleasure, milady.”

\--

“Katie! It’s so good to see you! Come in, come in, I made your favorite for dinner!”

“Nice to see you, too, mamá.”

“Callate, Lance, nunca veo tu novia.”

\--

“Stop taking pictures, Peach.”

“But you look adorable with all those kids hanging off you.”

“No es mi culpa que tengo tantos sobrinos.”

“No, it’s because you have a lot of siblings and you’re a child magnet.”

\--

“La cena fue delicioso, Aurelia.”

“Gracias mija.”

“Mamá, puedes quedárte por favor?”

“What’s going on Lance? Lance? What are you doing?”

“Katie Holt,”

“Oh God, you’re calling me ‘Katie’ – ”

“Kathryn Maressa Holt. Dios mío, I don’t even know where to start.”

“From the beginning?”

“Okay. In the beginning, when we met, I thought you were one of the weirdest people I’ve ever met. And in the years since then, you’ve shown me over and over how wonderful, and beautiful weird is.

“You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I would never have made it through high school without you. You opened my eyes to a whole world I never knew existed, even though I was a part of it. You made me understand myself, and you, and most people better in general. We had so many fun adventures and you always kicked me in the butt when I needed it. You became my best friend.

“And I followed you all the way to New York, to college. Don’t laugh at me, I know I’m pathetic. Some part of me knew I could never live without you. And one night, in a 24-hour diner in the middle of finals week, with our books spread out between us, I couldn’t focus. Because all I could do was listen to you talk about _The Illustrated Man_ for three hours straight. And we all know how hard it is to keep my attention for even five minutes.

“You captivate me. You’re brilliant and passionate and I’ll love you forever. Will you marry me, Kit Kat?”

“Of course I will, dumbass!”

“Marco, our baby bro is getting married!”

“Never thought I’d see the day.”

“I can’t believe you called me dumbass after that beautiful speech I gave you.”

“Te amo, también.”

“Stop filming, Veronica, they're kissing!”

"Don't be such a prude, Marco."

**Author's Note:**

> The shoes thing did actually happen to me.  
> As I am not fluent in Spanish, feel free to point out any mistakes I made.  
> I named Pidge after Kathryn Janeway, the greatest Star Trek captain to ever grace the small screen. Also, brownie points to anyone who caught the Star Wars reference.  
> If this watered your Plance please leave a comment! Comments are a writer's lifeblood. hmu on tumblr @rainforestgeek


End file.
